trailsfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgan
General Morgan is an officer serving in the Royal Army. He is best known these days for repelling the Erebonian invasion during the Hundred Days War and is even mentioned in the country's history books. While it was his subordinate, Colonel Cassius Bright, who devised the plan for the Liberlian counterstrike, it was General Morgan who executed it. The counterstrike wasn't pulled off without imperial resistence though and Rolent ended up being bombarded during the offensive, resulting in the death of Cassius' wife Lena. After the war, Cassius quit the army and joined the Bracer Guild. General Morgan never got over the departure of one of his most promising men and this, combined with his firm belief that civilians should not get themselves involved in dangerous situations best suited for the army, caused him to develop a deep-seated and permanent grudge against the entire Bracer Guild because of it. Estelle, Joshua and Scherazard first cross paths with General Morgan at the Haken Gate north of Bose after accepting Mayor Maybelle's request for an investigation into the disappeared airliner Linde independent of the army's. Well-aware of Morgan's dislike of bracers, the three of them hide their eblems and pretend to merely serve as envoys of the mayor. Because of this, General Morgan is initially cordial towards them, even though their perceptiveness quickly catches his attention. After telling the bracers that the sky bandits claimed responsibility for the airliner's disappearance, Estelle accidentally reveals their occupation and, in a fit of anger, Morgan has the three of them thrown out of his office. The argument escalates further when Scherazard tires of the general's attitude towards the Guild and starts pushing back, but before things can get out of hand, Olivier Lenheim steps in and defuses the situation by distracting everyone with one of his songs. The bracers run into General Morgan once more while investigating a lead pointing towards the village of Ravennue where they find the Linde in an abandoned mine. Unfortunately for them, Morgan decides to investigate the area shortly afterwards and, upon witnessing the bracers exitting the airliner, immediately assumes the worst and has the three of them arrested and imprisoned at Haken Gate. The morning after, however, Mayor Maybelle appears to smooth things over and Morgan, who was a friend of Maybelle's father, allows himself to be persuaded. After following another lead, Estelle, Joshua, Scherazard and Olivier locate and infiltrate the sky bandit lair and chase the Capua siblings back to the entrance, only to find out that the army was waiting for them, led there by Colonel Richard. General Morgan attends the raid as well and is quick to praise his subordinate for the success of the operation. When Richard points out that the bracers deserve credit too, Morgan merely dismisses the issue and walks off. General Morgan isn't seen again until after the game's final battle, although he's brought up several times during the final chapter. When Colonel Richard and the intelligence division start tightening their hold on the army, General Morgan ends up getting caught up in things. Unlike many of his fellow officers, Morgan isn't corrupt so the intelligence division ends up imprisoning him at Haken Gate and kidnapping his granddaughter in order to convince him not to cause any trouble. The situation is turned around when Estelle, Joshua and Zane free his granddaughter and Cassius Bright busts him out of prison on his way to Grancel. While Cassius hurries into the ruins beneath the castle to help his children, Morgan helps the queen defuse the stand-off between the Royal Guard and the rest of the army. After the coup is thwarted, General Morgan stands next to the queen during her speech to the public and is later put in charge of the entire army with the assignment to conduct a complete reorganisation and clean out the corruption that made the coup possible. He's joined in this by his former right-hand man, Cassius Bright, who decided to return to active duty in order to help out with this. General Morgan has his home in Grancel, but he's barely ever in town, being usually stationed at Leiston Fortress or another military installation. He does have the habit of returning to his hometown to attend the queen's birthday celebration. Being a member of the Royal Assembly, he's even given a personal invitation by the queen. He also reguarly participates in the martial arts tournament, suggesting that despite his age, he's still in good physical shape. While Morgan's resentment of the Bracer Guild puts him at odds with Estelle and Joshua, most people who know him speak highly of him. He has a gruff, stubborn and inflexible personality, but he's an honest and competent soldier and isn't without a streak of compassion, as shown by the fact that the girl working at his home as a housekeeper turns out to be a war orphan whom he took in after the war ended and who ended up serving him out of loyalty. He is also fair-minded in regards to the law, stating to Estelle's group after their arrest that they will be released if their interrogation proves they were not involved with the Sky Pirates. After Estelle and Joshua help quell the coup and save his granddaughter Rianne, Morgan also thanks them for what they did, even though this takes him a lot of effort. Relations General Morgan is the husband of Katrina, the grandfather of Rianne and the guardian and employer of Dalia. He was also a friend of Mayor Maybelle's father and a long-time acquaintance of Mayor Maybelle. Being a general, he's the superior officer of Alan Richard and the former superior of Cassius Bright. Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Haken Gate) Category:NPCs (Grancel) Category:NPCs (Chapter 1 FC) Category:NPCs (Chapter 4 FC) Category:Royal Army